


Once Upon An Us

by Stuckylover4ever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Asexual Bruce Banner, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Clint is an arse sometimes, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, Gay Bucky Barnes, Heavy Angst, IW and EndGame ignored, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nonbinary Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pregnant Steve Rogers, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team as Family, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckylover4ever/pseuds/Stuckylover4ever
Summary: Civil War is over, and the Avengers are trying to get back to normal. Things are still rough at the tower, but Peter hopes everything will work out in the end. He wants the team as a family. Secrets are bound to come out, and lines will be drawn. Clint isn't happy being back at the tower, even with his family there. He is still angry at Tony while everyone else is trying to work through their issues.Follow the Avengers as they learn things about each other and themselves that they never knew. Peter wants everyone to be happy while Tony wants to get through this in one piece without losing his mind.





	1. Hanging Out

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Hello every one, here is a new story from me. It's the Avengers coming back together after Civil War. They have problems to work through while coming out. IW and EndGame are ignored in this, but Morgan Stark is in here. I love Clint, but Tony and he have issues to work through. Which can make Clint an arse.

The day was a cold, wet one, so the group decided to stay inside. Right at this moment, everyone was in the living room. Pepper was curled up into Tony on one couch with Bruce at the other end of it. On another sofa, Bucky was sitting on it with Steve curled up into him. "It's nice to be lazy sometimes," Peter said.

Peter was laying on the floor with Sam sitting next to him. "What's everyone doing?" asked Clint talking with his mouth full of a sandwich.

He had just entered the room and started to look around. Clint did wonder what was going on. Tony peered over at him. "Hi, Clint. We are just chilling, so come join us," Tony stated, looking down at Pepper.

They shared a kiss and a smile as Peter made a face. "Mr. Stark, no one wants to see that," joked Peter with a smile on his face.

Steve and Bucky were sad. They wish they could do what Tony and Pepper did. But they weren't out to anyone yet. "Whatever, kid, and please don't call me Mr. Stark, it's Tony," said Tony as Clint took a seat on the other couch.

Nat plopped down next to him a moment later. "So has everyone thought about what Maria said?" Nat asked the room at large.

Everyone let out a groan. As for Tony, he hadn't given it much thought. The woman and his mother shared a name. "No," said Clint as he finished off his sandwich. "And why should we? I don't see the point in this. We can work through our problems."

Almost everyone, but Bucky shook their heads. As Bucky stod up to refill his cup he had just picked up, he started to speak. "I think it's a good idea. You all do need to get to know each other better, and Clint, it's clear you need help sorting through your problems. You guys do work well together, but not always."

Bucky walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge when he got to it. He grabbed out the milk and poured himself a glass. "Does therapy work?" Steve asked Bucky.

He knew Bucky was getting help for al his issues. A moment later, Bucky walked back into the room with all eyes on him. Bucky sank on the couch after Steve sat up. Steve then leaned back into Bucky. "It does, but only if you let it," stated Bucky looking at Clint.

Tony looked over to Bucky. He looked back at Tony. They both had issues to work through, but they were getting there. "I guess we could try it, but I am not sure about it," Tony said.

After giving everyone a look, Pepper spoke up. "I think it's a great idea. It's something that you all need. Even if you wait for Maria to come back, you should do it. I can't always fix things. This fixing thing is something you have to do."

They nodded at that. Pepper was right. It was going to be hard, but they had to do this. "Fine," said Clint in an angry voice.

He still wasn't sure about it. "Now that my job is done, I need to go check on Morgan," Pepper said, getting up and walking from the room.

Peter sat up, smiling at Sam. "Didn't you think this was a good idea from the start?" Peter asked as Rhodey came into the room. 

Nodding at Peter as Rhodey took Pepper's spot on the couch, Sam started to speak. "I did, Peter, but it doesn't mean that I think it's a good idea. It's just something we have to do."

Bruce had moved down a little bit on the couch. Peter nodded at that as he went to turn on the t.v. He was stopped by Tony, however. "No t.v. Peter. Let's talk first," said Tony.

He got the puppy dog eyes from Peter. Tony shook his head as he spoke to F.R.I.D.A.Y. "Can you please make sure Peter can't turn on the t.v."

There was a hint of a smile to her voice as she spoke. "Yes, sir."

J.A.R.V.I.S was genuinely missed, but he loved having F.R.I.D.A.Y. around. Peter gave him a look. "But I need to watch Star Wars," Peter stated. 

Tony looked over to Steve and Bucky. "Back me up, guys, and you always watch Star Wars Peter," Tony pleaded, but not really begging.

They both let out a sigh. "Peter, you can go without a t.v. for a few hours. We did, and so can you. It's nice to talk," Steve said. 

Getting up, Peter walked over to them. He stared Steve straight in the face with puppy dog eyes. All Peter got was a stare right back at him. Steve didn't give up, so Peter gave in as he sank back to the floor, leaning against the couch. "Fine, but times were different back then. Also, you're mean, Mr. Stark. It's not fair that you go to them every time," said Peter in a hurt voice, but he wasn't hurt about it. 

Letting out a chuckle, Tony stood up. He went to get some food then brought it back in. "OK, we all know we have things to work through, and I want us to work through them. We all made mistakes, and this isn't about passing the blame, but working together to get through them," Tony started.

A moment later, his best friend spoke up. "I agree with Tony. We all need to say something to get them out in the open. I hope everyone will listen before speaking."

Rhodey looked around the room at everyone. For the most part, everyone was here. Speaking up, Bucky said, "We have an hour before Maria gets here. We can wait, but I do agree with you all. I think it would be best if someone were here who wasn't going to take sides."

Giving the nod, Tony said," That's a great idea. We should all eat up so that we aren't hungry when the time comes. I would hate for us all to be angry because we didn't have any food."

With the food sat in the center of the room, everyone starts to grab some. Clint grabbed several hand fulls to eat and shoved them in his mouth. "Clint, behave, and don't put so much in your mouth," Nat scolded him as he swallowed and put more into his mouth.

He groaned as he swallowed that down. "I'll try," was the response Nat got. 

Soon the food was gone. Clint having eaten most of it even if Steve ate more than the average amount of food he usually ate. Even the other super-soldier and a hungry teenager who happened to have superpowers couldn't beat Clint out. "So can I sit in on this?" asked Peter, looking over at Tony.

They had grown quite close over the last few years. "Yes, you may, Peter. It's time you sit in on this," Tony told the young boy. 

As much as Peter wanted to jump up and down for joy, he refrained from doing so. He was just glad to be included in this. "Thanks, Tony. I can't wait for this," said Peter. 

He knew this was serious stuff, but Peter wanted the team to be a family again. Peter would do anything to fix it. "You are welcome, but please behave yourself, or else you will leave," said Tony.

Peter nodded. "I will," he replied.

There was a glare from Clint to Tony. He was furious right now. Peter was too young to sit in on this plus it wasn't his place too. "I thought we would wait to bring Peter in," said Clint.

Rhodey looked from Tony to Bruce to Clint before speaking. "I don't' see a problem with Peter sitting in. He is staying here."

"It's fine with me," Bruce stated.

He had grown close to the boy while he agreed with Steve on the accords, Bruce wasn't afraid to speak up. Steve spoke up to save a fight from happening. Clint looked ready to fight. "It's cool if Peter sits in on this."

Sighing, Clint sat back. "Fine, but I don't think it's a good idea. He is too young, and kids should have to deal with this," said Clint.

"I am not too young," started Peter, but he was cut off from Tony. "You don't have too, Clint. I get that you see him like you see your kids, but this is different."

It fell on deaf ears seeing as Clint took his hearing aids out. "Sorry," mouth Steve. 

Tony smiled at Steve. "It's fine, Steve. Clint can be an arse at times, but why do you agree with me?" asked Tony in a curious voice. 

Curling into Bucky more, Steve spoke with a clear voice. "If Peter is going to be Spider-Man or an Avenger someday, then he needs to sit in on these things. Plus, while he still is a teen, he is smart. I am sure he would figure a way to listen in plus I know I would if I was his age."

Peter perked up there. He was proud of what Cap said about him. "Thanks, Steve, Cap, or whatever you want to be called," said Peter, still unsure of what to call him.

"You are welcome, Peter," Steve replied. "You may call me Steve."

Bucky started to laugh. "At least he didn't call you Mr. Rogers this time," Bucky replied.


	2. Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria can be a bit cold and distant at times. It is just the way she is. We get to dive into a bit with Tony here and all the issues he has with his father. More to come in the next chapter, along with Clint.

Peter looked back over to them. He had a frown on his face. "It was one time," Peter said, but a look from them had him rethinking that. "Ok, it was several times, but I hardly knew you then."

They smiled at him. Neither of them was mad at him. "It's ok," they said.

Bucky and Steve returned the smile. The kid felt alright around them now. Peter pulled out a book for his English class then started to read it. After a moment, Bucky couldn't help himself. He looked over to Peter. "What are you reading?" asked Bucky.

He looked up from the book that he was reading to answer Bucky. "It's a classic book."

The two of them stared at each other for a few good moments before Bucky spoke again. "I am going to need more than that, Peter. It doesn't tell me anything about the book except that it's old."

Everyone laughed at that. Peter smiled at Bucky. "It's the Chronicles of Narnia by C.S. Lewis," Peter replied. He then looked at Bucky. "Have you ever read it, since you are old?"

It took Bucky a moment to stop and think about it. He knew they came out sometime after he fell off the train, but Bucky wasn't sure he had read them yet. "I don't think I have, and one day kid, you will be old," Bucky told Peter.

What a shame that Bucky hadn't read them. Peter was enjoying the book. "It's a good book so far, Bucky, and I think you would like it. I am reading it for school, and I like it so far," Peter stated.

Tony shook his head. It was plain to see Peter was enjoying. He had never seen the boy this into books before even though he was a nerd. It had to do more with movies than anything. Standing up, Tony started to clean up, which prompted Steve to get up and help. "Thanks, Peter, maybe I will," Bucky said, stretching out.

Looking over to Bucky, Steve said, "Hey, now."

He looked away from Bucky and went into the kitchen with some plates. "You got up, Steve. So it's only fair that I stretch out," was the reply he got.

Shaking his head, Tony put his plates in the sink. "You two are something else," Tony stated.

Bucky flipped him the bird. "Of course we are, Stark. You also know you wouldn't have it any other way," said Bucky reaching around to get his drink.

Taking a sip of his milk left a milk mustache on his face. Sam let out a laugh as he stood up. "Bucky, you know, you have a milk mustache, which looks good on you," Sam said, walking from the room.

With a laugh from Steve, Bucky said, "Fuck you, Sam."

Steve frowned. "Language, Bucky," Steve said.

Looking over the couch to Steve, Bucky replied, "Says the man who swears like a sailor. You cuss all the time, or you use too."

Everyone turned to look at Bucky. Steve never really swore in front of them, and if he did, he said sorry. "I did not know that," Sam stated from the other room.

Sam went to get some chairs since it was about time that Maria would arrive. "You haven't been around him long enough," Bucky yelled.

A moment later, Sam came back into the room. "That may be true, but at least I can run with Steve," Sam stated.

Bucky shrugged his shoulders as Tony and Steve came back into the room. Steve sank onto the couch, which had Bucky move his legs real quick. "Well, every one it's about time, so get into your places," said Tony as Laura walked in.

He quickly looked over to Clint, who hadn't put his hearing aids back in yet. Clin was reading lips, though. "Hey, Clint," Natasha signed.

Clint smiled at her. "Yea," he spelled out.

She smiled back at him before they shared a kiss. "Tony wants to talk to you," signed Natasha as Clint let out a sigh.

Placing his hearing aids back in and turning them on, Clint said, "What do you want, Tony?"

Tony looked from Clint to Laura and back again. He wasn't happy at all. "I am just wondering what she is doing here?" asked Tony.

Clint started to speak as he sighed. "I thought she could be here with us. Bucky is, and he isn't an Avenger. Laura should know what's going on to help better heal us."

It was Tony's turn to sigh as he rubbed his forehead. His head started to hurt, and he felt like a headache was coming on. "There is a difference, though. Bucky lives here, and while he isn't an Avenger, he needs to be here."

Giving the nod, Steve said, "Plus, there are issues that people need to work out with Bucky."

Tony nodded at that even if he wasn't going to go there or at least not yet. He did fell grateful that Steve pointed it out. It was an excellent point. "Steve's right," said Tony taking a seat on the couch.

As an older woman walked into the room, Bruce nodded. Her heels hit the floor with a cluck. She had long flowy brown hair. "Hello, everyone," Maria said in a brisk voice as she took a seat in her regular chair.

In dull voices, everyone replied, "Hi."

While it didn't faze Maria at all, she was a little fazed by it, but it was something that she had gotten used too. "Well, where did we leave off last time?" she asked the group at large.

Everyone looked around the room before Bucky spoke up. "You were talking about how we needed to talk more and let each other know how we feel." 

She gave the nod to Bucky, along with a small smile. Maria was surprised that he remembered that. During the meeting, it hadn't seemed like Bucky was paying attention. "You are correct. I felt like that was something that needed to be worked on," she said.

Clint mumbled under his breath. "It didn't help."

Leaving Clint to mumble, Maria started to speak again. "This week, I want to focus a little bit on each of you. I want to go around the room for you all to tell me something about yourselves that no one knows."

Not being sure about it, Clint asked, "Can we pass on this?" 

His voice was hopeful. Maria shook her head. "I am sorry, Clint, but if you are all going to get along, then this needs to happen. It may not be what you want to do, but you have to do it," she replied. 

She took a sip of the water she brought with her and cleared her throat. Tony gave the nod. "It's a good start, and I think we can do this. Who would like to go first?" asked Tony.

No one said a word, not being the one who wanted to go first. Maria looked over at Tony. "Why don't you start us off and no one is to speak before he is done," Maria said in a kind voice. 

Tony couldn't look at her, but he did speak to the room at large. "I am not sure where to start. There is a lot I would like to say," Tony stated as Rhodey put a hand on his shoulder.

Rhodey smiled at him. "You got this. I think you should start with your father," Rhodey said, hoping that would help. 

With a nod, Tony cleared his throat before speaking. "My father and I never got along."

He paused for a moment because Tony wasn't sure where he was supposed to go from there. It was hard to talk about his father. Add in the fact that Tony wanted to cry. Rhodey rubbed his shoulder before whispering so Maria wouldn't hear. "It's ok, Tony. If you need a break, it's fine."

Maria looked at the two of them with a cold stare. She hadn't heard what Rhodey said, but it didn't matter. "Tony, as hard as this is, you need to do this. If you are all going to heal, then you need to open up to each other," Maria told him in a cold voice. 

He nodded at that. "Well, as I said, we didn't get along. Ok, so at first, we did bonding over Captain America, but that didn't last. He was someone that I looked up took, but once I realized how much my father cared more about Captain America than me, it was gone," said Tony. 

While she wanted to feel sorry for Tony, she didn't feel sorry for any of them. Because for weeks, they had been working at this talking it out, but hardly gotten anywhere. Maria took a moment to think about what to say. Steve, on the other hand, looked over to Tony. "I am sorry, Tony," Steve said to him. "I had no idea that it was that bad."

Tony waved it off. "You couldn't have known. My father wanted to find you at all cost, and it hurt like hell," Tony replied.

Looking at Tony, Maria felt some pain, but just enough that she still didn't care. "So, Howard put finding Captain America above your happiness?" Maria asked in a curious voice.

Tony nodded before speaking. "Howard did for the longest time. He died before he even got the chance to change and care about me. Not that it matters, I don't think I could forget the bastard." 

Rhodey hugged Tony as the man looked at him. "I think I want to be done," Tony said. 

He was starting to shake from this. Howard was never a good man. It showed that even if people didn't want to believe it. "Tony, it's ok," Rhodey said, handing Tony some water.

Taking a drink, Tony nodded again. "You are right, Rhodey, but it still hurts," Tony told him.

Rhodey smiled at him. "I know it does, Tones," replied Rhodey.


	3. Tony and Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up. Clint is an arse, while Tony tries to keep his emotions in check. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it. There is a little talk about a Poly relationship, so if you don't like that, then you can skip the chapter.

Clint stood up with an angry look on his face. He looked over to Tony. "Oh right, Tony Stark has all the money in the world and cries over the fact that daddy dearest loved someone more than him. At least your mother loved you. I didn't even have that," Clint said in an angry voice. 

He walked over to the pitcher of water, pouring himself a glass. He then took a sip of water before speaking some more. "Poor Tony Stark, it sucks that your father didn't love you but get over it. It's time to move on."

A moment later, Steve stood up. He looked over to Clint then spoke up so Clint couldn't say any more. "Clint shit the fuck down now. It's not the time for this, and it's way out of line. We all have made mistakes before. Tony is trying to open up to us, and your bitch ass self isn't letting him. I rather hear it then belittle him for it. It's nice to hear this from Tony. Thank you, Tony."

In shock about what Steve just said, Clint to a seat at the table. He then noticed Bucky nod his head. "I agree with Steve. Tony isn't that bad, Clint. Even if we knew Howard, we don't know the man he became. So, it's not your place to belittle Tony just because he needs to vent. We all been through things," Bucky said, looking over to Tony. "I am sorry you had to go through that."

Bucky didn't add in anything about his childhood, although it could have helped Tony. Nodding to Bucky, Tony said, "It's alright. Thanks for sticking up for me, you two."

He was kind of shocked that it had happened. Especially after everything that happened. The lady gave them all a look as Bucky and Steve said, "You are welcome."

Maria looked at them as Clint got up and went to his seat. His face had a sour look about it. At the moment, Clint wasn't' happy with Bucky and Steve. "Do you have something you would like to say other than that?" Maria asked him.

She let him get all that out because she knew Clint needed it. But now it was time to move on from that. Clint shook his head. "Not at the moment. Tony, can go on since it seems he gets the floor," Clint shouted with a pout on his face. 

Maria looked over at Tony. She frowned at him before asking. "Is there more you would like to say?"

She hated this job with a passion. Working with superheroes was not her dream job, but the pay was great, though. "I will talk with Clint later, but there are a few things I would like to say to each of you," Tony stated. Everyone gave him a nod. "I think it could help me a lot."

Maria smiled at Tony. "It's good to get this off your chest. I want you to open up, Tony. Both Steve and you have a hard time with that. So who would you like to start with?" she asked him. 

He smiled at her. Since she mentioned Steve, Tony thought that it was an excellent place to start. "I can start with Steve," Tony stated as he looked over to the man.

Steve figured he would be the first Tony started with, which wasn't a problem. "Fine by me, Tony," replied Steve.

Taking a deep breath then a sip of his water, Tony then finished it off. Rhodey stayed close to Tony, seeing as this would be hard for him. "I hated your guts from the first moment I met you. First off you weren't like anything the man my father told me about. Second, it hurt to stand there watching you give orders out like you owned the place, and we were your soldiers. Third, you seemed different then what I read and heard about," Tony stated. 

Tony needed a break because his heart rate was going up, which wasn't good. So, he took a deep breath, thinking he had gotten over this. Maybe he hadn't. It looked like Tony pushed them down and away. "Tony, is there more you would like to say?" Maria prompted him, hoping to get more out of him. 

Nodding, Tony continues. "Over time, things got better. I thought of you as a friend. Steve, there was more to you then what my father saw. I just had to get passed it. It hurt me more than anything when you didn't tell me the truth about my parents."

Maria looked over at Steve. She figured this would be a good time for him to step in and say something. "Care to respond to that?" she asked.

Smiling, Steve gave Tony a hard look. "I am deeply sorry about not telling you," Steve stated. Tony only nodded. He got that, he forgave Steve for its part of the way. "It was hard not telling you, but I felt I was doing the right thing. Maybe I wasn't, though."

There was no smile as Tony spoke. "I am sure you were in your eyes. I don't see that way, but it's water under the bridge now. Maybe you weren't, but now I can understand why you did even if I don't agree with it. We need to move on from it. I kept Ultron from you."

Steve smiled at Tony, who smiled back. At least they were getting somewhere now. "You did, but you had your reasons for doing so, and maybe we didn't act the best when we found out," Steve replied. 

All Tony could do was nod. He still felt terrible about Ultron, as did Bruce. He was glad Steve was able to open about how they handled things after they found out. "Moving on," said Clint, ready to be done with this part. 

Clint rather not hear any more about this moment. It still was a sore subject and didn't want the team to forgive Tony for certain things. Maria gave him a stare before speaking. "Thank you for sharing Tony. Would you like to move on to the others?"

Shaking his head, Tony said, "Not really, but I would like to say something to Barnes."

Barnes stared at him. They had only spoken a handful of times, and Tony had always called him Barnes. "You may speak to me, Tony, if you wish," Barnes stated. 

Maria gave them a false smile. "You can speak now, Tony," Maria told him.

"I hated your guts when I first found out the truth. It was hard to see past you killing my parents. I was very angry with Steve and wanted to make him pay. That meant hurting you to do so, but to me, it was worth it. Now I see things clearly. I don't feel that way anymore. I see the good person that you are," Tony told him.

Bucky nodded as he stood up. He walked over to give Tony a hug, which Tony allowed him to do. "Tony, you can be an arse sometimes, but you are a good person deep down. It just has to come out," Bucky said.

After the hug, Bucky went to sit back down. Steve curled up into him. "Is there anything more you would like to add Tony before I move on?" she asked him.

It was time to wrap this up for now. Someone else deserved to go. Tony shook his head. "No, I am good now. Thanks, Barnes," Tony said. 

Tony was glad he got to listen now. It felt great to get everything out there, even if it was only half of it. "Ok, then moving on. Clint, since you have had a lot to say, why don't you go next," said Maria looking over to him. 

He nodded his head. Clint was ready to speak and glad that he got too. "There are several things that I would like to say, and please no one speaks," Clint spoke to Maria. 

Right now, Clint wasn't going to talk about Tony. It was time to talk about himself. "Go on then, and I am sure everyone will listen," she stated. 

Clint smiled at the room. "My life growing up wasn't great, and my mother died when I was young. My father raised me if you could call it that. I moved away with my brother to the circus and never looked back. It's how I became deaf. Natasha and I are together. We are both with Laura as well," Clint stated.

Even if Tony had been with many girls over the years, he wouldn't knock Clint for his lifestyle. Tony had only dated one girl at a time, though. "Good for you, Clint," replied Tony, happy for him.

It's all he was going to say. A moment passed before Clint looked over to Bucky and Steve. "Got something nasty to say about our relationship?" asked Clint. He had an angry look on his face. "We know how everyone from your time feels about stuff like this. I bet you both are the same."

Clint knew they wouldn't like it. That's how he felt at the moment, and he was banking on it being the truth. "We don't," Bucky said, speaking for Steve and himself.

There was a shocked looked on everyone's face. These two guys were from a different time, where this wasn't normal at all. "Are, you sure, because I am pretty sure that people like you have a problem with people like me," Clint stated. 

They both gave the nod. "Clint, we are sure. It's nice that you are in love and happy," Steve said with a sad look.

Steve was jealous that it wasn't always this way. It sucked that people couldn't date who they wanted back in the day. "I agree. We have no problem with it, Clint," said Bucky, also with a sad look. 

"I am sure you are lying," Clint spoke to them. Nat frowned at him. "You are saying this, so you don't hurt my feelings. Well, guess what I can take it. Just don't lie to me."

They were still afraid to come out. Clint was making it worse somehow. Peter looked over to them. "Is something wrong?" asked Peter.

He felt sad for them, nor did he like the way that Clint was attacking them. Until they told him others wise, he believed they were telling the truth about being happy for clint. Getting up, he walked over to hug them. "What's was that for?" Bucky asked in a curious voice. 

Peter smiled at them. "I felt like you guys needed a hug," replied Peter giving them another one. 

She looked at them. Tention was high, which Maria liked, but she felt things were getting a little too heated now. "Would you two like to go next?" she asked. "Or we can take a break?"

"Could we take a break?" asked Steve getting up from the couch. "I can't deal with this right now."


	4. Steve, Bucky, and Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky found out some shocking news while Tony learns something new about Steve and Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it.

Maria nodded as he ran from the room. Everyone looked over to Clint with shocked looks on their face. "How could you?" asked Tony looking at him.

Steve hardly ran from the room. It must have hurt Steve bad with what Clint said. The man stood up. Clint knew this was his fault. He did feel sorry for how he acted a few moments ago. "I can go after him," Clint stated.

Shaking his head, Bucky said, "Sorry, Clint. You will only make things worse. Plus, I think he will only want to see me." 

Bucky left the room to find Steve. "Great going, Clint. You had to make things worse," Tony said, turning to look at Maria. "We are done for the day. Thank you for coming by to help us. 

She nodded as she stood up. Maria quickly left. It was a relief that the job was finally over for the day. Not saying a word, Maria left the building to head home. "I am truly sorry," said Clint as Natasha held him close. 

Wrapping her arms around them both, Laura replied, "It's ok, Clint. Anyone could have said that."

Clint nodded as he let them go. A moment later, Clint could be seen climbing up the ceiling vents. "I am going to work in my lab, and Clint watch what you say next time," Tony told everyone.

There was still a long way to go before everything was fixed. Tony quickly left the room. On his way to the elevator, he heard people talking. "Bucky, why can't we have that? And why couldn't it have always been this easy to be oneself," said Steve. 

Deciding to forgo going to the lab, Tony walked closer to them. He wanted to hear more even if he shouldn't listen in. Tony noticed Bucky was holding Steve close to him. "We can, but first we have to come out to them. I know it's scary, but I don't know Steve," Bucky replied as Tony stepped out of the shadows. 

Steve wiped his tears before looking at Tony. He was shocked to see the man standing there. "How much did you hear?" Steve asked in a calm teary voice. 

Looking at him, Tony said, "Just the last bit, Steve and you talked about nothing more. Is everything ok, Steve?"

He was concerned about the man. Sure they were still working through things, but Steve seemed upset. It was plain to tell that Clint's words had gotten to him. "Everything is fine," Steve replied. 

Right at this moment, he wasn't ready to open up to Tony. Steve leaned into Bucky, who held him close. Bucky then looked into his eyes as he lifted Steve's head. "Maybe you should tell him, Steve. It couldn't hurt at all," said Bucky with a smile on his face. 

With a shake of his head, Steve said, "I can't. It's too hard, and who knows how he will act to the news."

Bucky gave him another look. "Steve, it's a different time now. You can come out now," Bucky told him.

All Steve could do was a nod as he turned around to face Tony. The man had a smile on his face. "So care to tell me, Steve?" asked Tony in a concerned voice.

His gut feeling told him that he knew what Steve was going to say to him, but Tony wanted to hear it for himself. Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve, which was nice. "Well, here goes nothing, but you best not get mad or hurt over what I am about to tell you," Steve said. 

Tony nodded. "I promise not to," said Tony, which was the truth. 

Steve nodded back to Tony. He then spoke. "I am bisexual, and I am also nonbinary."

Looking over to Steve, Tony said, "It's cool, Steve. Everyone now days is one thing or another. While I am straight, I am a supporter of everyone. So since you are nonbinary, what pronouns do you like to go by or even a name?"

He looked back at Tony. "Thanks, Tony. Right now, I rather not tell the others, though. You saw how Clint acted when he thought we wouldn't be ok with his choices. Also, calling me Steve is fine. I am like the pronouns he/male for right now, but it could change," stated Steve. 

Smiling at him, Tony said, "You don't have to tell the group yet if you don't want too. Your secret is safe with me. I'll call you, Steve then," Tony told him.

They hugged each other. Bucky smiled at them. He was glad that it hadn't ended in a fight. "I told you it wouldn't be that bad, Steve. I am sure the rest of them will be ok with it," Bucky said, smiling at Steve. 

Tony looked between the two of them. "So, tell me if you want, how long have you two been together?" asked Tony.

He was curious as to how long they had been together. Smiling at each other, they replied. "Before the war."

Looking at them, Tony spoke, "I did not know that. For one, it's not in the history books, and for two, my father never mentioned anything. But then again, he hardly talked about you, Barnes." 

They nodded before Bucky spoke up. "Only two people knew we were together. Steve's ma was one, and Peggy was the other. Peggy dated Steve as did I. I was never the third wheel; we were ok with us dating each other. Peggy knew I was gay, and she didn't mind being a cover for both of us."

Tony was shocked, but not surprised. "You never told Howard?" asked Tony.

With a sigh, Steve gave Bucky another hug. "We knew it wasn't safe to tell Howard a thing. I am pretty sure he would have ratted us out, Steve replied.

Tony knew his father would have. The number of times he had to hear how being Gay or anything of the sort was wrong. He hated it. "If you two want, you can come to the lab with me. I have some stuff to do down there," said Tony looking between the two of them. 

They shared a look. "I am not sure," said Steve.

Steve was tired from the long day he had. Add in the fact that Steve seemed to get tired more, he just felt like going to sleep. Tony looked over to Steve. "Are you alright, Steve?" Tony asked in a concerned voice. 

He looked very pale and white, which wasn't normal. The serum should have taken care of everything. It made it where Steve could not get sick. Steve gave the nod. He smiled at Tony. "I am fine," Steve said as he rocked back and forth. 

A moment later, Bucky had to catch Steve before he fell. "Bruce, we need you now," barked Tony.

Bruce came running into the hallway from his lab. He looked between everyone. "What happened?" asked Bruce, looking over to Steve.

He was starting to come through. "Steve fainted, but how is that possible?" Tony asked, giving Bruce a look. "The serum should have fixed everything."

Shrugging his shoulders, Bruce spoke. "I have no idea, Tony. We need to check Steve over. You are right. The serum should take care of everything."

Bruce looked over to Bucky. He was still holding Steve, but now it was more for support than anything. Steve sighed. "Guys, I am fine," Steve said. 

Giving Steve a look, Bucky sighed. "Cut the crap, Steve. You just fainted. Now you are going to let them check you over," said Bucky.

Steve looked at Bucky, but the man wouldn't back down from looking at Steve. "Fine," said Steve which was a shock to Bruce and Tony.

He hardly took orders from anyone. They walked down to the lab. All the while, Bucky had a smile on his face. "Steve, I need you to climb on the table," said Bruce.

Bruce wasn't a doctor by far, but he did know a little bit of medical stuff. After getting on the table, Tony spoke. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you run a scan on Steve?"

F.R.I.D.A.Y. ran her scans. A moment later, she spoke to the room at large. It appears Captain Rogers has both male and female parts. There seems to be a baby growing side of Steve. Right now, it's still small."

Feeling like he was going to pass out from shock, Tony took a seat in one of his lab chairs. Bucky did the same, who felt faint from the news. "How did this happen?" asked Tony looking between Bucky and Steve. 

Steve looked at Tony. He was seriously asking that question when he had a kid himself. "You know how it happened, but if you most know, we love to have sex," replied Steve. 

"Oh god, Steve, now I have a mental image of the two of you having sex," Tony said.

Bucky laughed, then nodded. "Not Steve's fault that you went there. We do, but I didn't know this was possible," Bucky stated.

No one laughed at that. Bruce spoke up just then. "It is possible for people who have female parts to get pregnant even with male parts. They only need the right female parts t get pregnant."

"I see," Steve replied.

Steve was still in shock, as well. It was a lot to take in. "Any other questions for me?" asked Bruce.

They both shook their heads. "Not at this time," said Bucky in a shaky voice.

"Well, since everything looks good, I am will go if you don't need me. I will give you the name of a doctor that you can use," Bruce told them. 

Quickly getting up, Bruce left the room. "Congrats," Tony said.

Steve smiled at him. "Thanks, Tony," he replied.

It was a lot for them to take in. "I will leave you guys to talk this over. Work can be done later," Tony said, also getting up and leaving the room.


	5. Tony and Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter spend some time in the lab together. Also, Hydra is about to come into play, as well. Steve shares his secret with the group. Next chapter, we will find out how they react to it and what they are going to do about Hydra besides what they already have come up with to deal with Hyrda. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

A few days passed without anyone getting upset or angry with anyone. Tony was down in the lab, working with Peter. "So what do you want to do with your suit now?" asked Tony, looking over to Peter.

Peter smiled at him as he looked up at him. Right at the moment, Peter was looking at the suit and playing around with it. Tony had said that he could work on his own suit for now on. "I am not, sure," said Peter, which was the truth.

His suit was upgraded to the max right now, but there was something that could always be done to it. Tony smirked at him. "What if it had a way to give you food or drink?" Tony asked in a playful voice. 

Peter laughed at that. Then he spun the image around. It looked cool so far. But the thing is, Peter wanted to make it his own. He wanted to add his personal touches to it. "Well, that would be nice, then I won't have to carry a backpack around all the time," Peter joked.

He loved to carry his backpack around on most days. "We could do it," spoke Tony.

Peter only nodded as he went back to work on his suit. A moment passed in silence before Peter said anything. "Can I ask you a question?"

Tony looked up from what he was working on to look at Peter. It was a suit for Morgan, which Pepper didn't know about, nor was she going to find out about it. Tony sat down the thing he had in his hand. "What do you want to ask, Peter?" Tony asked him.

Letting out a sigh, Peter thought about the question he was about to ask. "Are you pleased?" asked Peter.

Tony gave him a look. "What do you mean by that, Peter?" Tony asked in a serious voice.

"I mean, are you happy with everything now and the way things are?" asked Peter. 

Giving the nod, Tony spoke up. "I am. I have a wonderful family, and although I wish Clint would be less annoying, everything is good. We are starting to work out issues, and no one has hurt each other."

Tony stood up then went to put away the stuff that he was working on at the moment. It was Peter's cue to get up, so he did so. "Well, you don't seem happy," Peter said.

"What gives you that idea?" asked Tony, looking at Peter.

He shrugged his shoulder. "You don't. I can't explain it," said Peter.

It did kind of click inside of Tony's head why he was unhappy. He vowed never to keep secrets from his team again, which he was doing even if it wasn't his place to tell Steve's and Bucky's secret. "It's really nothing Peter, or maybe it is, but there is nothing I can do about it until the person wants to tell everyone," said Tony opening the lab door and walking out. 

He came face to face with Steve Rogers. "Hi Steve," said Peter in a cheerful voice. "You look good today."

"Thank you," said Steve smiling at Peter. He then looked over to Tony. "We have a problem."

Tony gave him a look. "What is it?" asked Tony.

Steve shook his head, looking over to Peter. "Could you give us a minute?" asked Steve.

Nodding his head, Peter said, "I should go check in with Aunt May."

He quickly went upstairs. Tony looked at Steve. "What's going on?" Tony asked.

Steve went over to a chair that was in the hall and sat down on it. "Sam seems to think that Hydra is still out there. Something popped up on the radar, and he wants to go check it," Steve stated.

Sitting down next to Steve, Tony sighed. "Does he believe this to be real? It could be a trap," Tony stated.

Steve nodded at Tony as he let out another sigh. "Bucky seems to think it might be a trap to draw me out or to see what Sam can do. I agree with him, but Sam says we can let this go unchecked. Which we can't, but I can't go into battle, and I don't know if Sam really to lead a mission like this," said Steve.

"Well, if Sam put a team together, we could run things from here. I am retired as are you and giving your condition, and you shouldn't be going out anyways. All Sam needs to do is get close enough to check it out, then we can go from there," Tony said with a smile on his face.

Steve smiled back at him before hugging him. "Thanks, Tony. I will have Sam put a team together," Steve said.

Tony gave him a look. "You didn't just come down here for this, did you?" asked Tony, giving him a look. 

There was a nod from Steve as he stood up. "I didn't. I know I said I am sorry and I am really. It's hard, Tony, always trying to be someone everyone wants you to be, and I messed up big time. There are so many things that I need to work through. Also, I am trying to figure out who I am," Steve replied. 

Tony pulled Steve in for a hug. "No one is perfect, Steve. I messed up too. We all make mistakes. It's time to move on from them. I am glad that you are figuring out who you are," said Tony smiling at Steve.

He smiled back at him. Little did they know that Peter heard every word that they said. "I wish they would let me go. I told them I was going to go check in with Aunt May, which I should do," said Peter.

While Tony and Steve walked over to the elevator, Peter pulled out his cell. After a few rings, Aunt May picked up. "Hello, Peter," she said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey, Aunt May," replied Peter.

She smiled on her end of the phone. "I take it things are going good there?" May asked him.

Peter smiled, glad to hear his aunt's voice. "For the most part. No one has hurt anyone yet. I was calling to check in and let you know that I am ok," spoke Peter.

There was a chuckle on the other end as Peter walked up the steps. He then walked into the living room where everyone was sitting. "Well, I am glad that you are ok. Now I have to get ready for work," said May.

He smiled into the phone. "Ok, Aunt May. I'll talk to you later," said Peter hanging up after saying, "I love you."

"Your Aunt?" asked Sam as Peter took a seat on the floor.

Peter gave the nod. Looking around the room, Tony stood up. "Steve has filled me in on what's going on. We talked it over. Do you want to fill them in, Steve?" Tony asked him.

They shared a look for a moment. "Well, I would love to, Tony, but I think it was you who came up with the plan," replied Steve.

He gave him a look, but Tony understood what Steve was doing. "Fine," said Tony.

Bucky looked between the two of them. "I bet the plan is Sam picking out a team then going to check things out without getting too close," Bucky stated.

Both of them gave him a nod. "That is correct," Tony told Bucky, who smiled at him.

"Well, then pick out your team," Bucky told Sam, who glared at him. 

He then looked over to Steve. "I am guessing, Steve, that you are out," Sam said, looking at him.

Steve smiled at him. "I am, Sam," stated Steve as Bucky spoke up. "He is with good reason."

Everyone looked at them besides Tony. "So what is going on?" asked Clint.

Bucky looked at Steve. "Are you ready to tell them yet?" Bucky asked him while putting a hand on his shoulder.

While Steve wasn't ready to tell them yet, he felt it best too. "Well, Bucky and I found out that we are having a baby. I have both male and female body parts," Steve started.

Sam cut in. "So, you all had sex, and now you made a baby. Thanks, Barnes. I could have used Steve on this mission."

Bucky glared at him. "Guys cool it. You will do fine, Sam. I will be right here guiding you from the couch," Steve told him.

All Sam could do was a nod. He wanted Steve on this mission with him but understood why he couldn't go. "Ok, fine," he replied. 

"Is there anything else you like to tell us, Steve?" Clint asked, looking at him. "I rather know now before Sam picks his team.

Bucky and Steve shared another look. "Well, I am nonbinary, which means I do not subscribe to conventional gender distinctions but identifies with neither, both, or a combination of male and female genders. Right now, I have decided that I am male/female or female/male, depending on the day," Steve said. Steve added in, "Sometimes I am both."


	6. Chapter 6

With a smile on his face, Sam stood up then walked over to the couch where Steve and Bucky were sitting. He hugged Steve. “I don’t care,” said Sam.

Steve smiled at him. “Thanks, Sam. I am glad that it doesn’t bother you,” Steve told him as everyone else gave the nod. 

On the other hand, Clint looks angry. He wasn’t pleased with the news. “So we are supposed to accept this?” asked Clint looking around the room. 

He looked over to Tony, who smiled at him. “What’s wrong with it, Clint?” Tony asked him.

Clint sighed. “Nothing, Tony, but we need Steve, and now’s not a good time for this,” Clint said, shaking his head. “It would not feel right without Steve there. He knows how to lead us.”

A moment later, a fist could be heard banging on the table. “Clint, you may need Steve right now, but I know about Hydra as well, if not more than Steve. I can be of use,” Bucky said.

To keep the two from fighting, Sam spoke up. “Ok, that is enough, you guys. I am going to pick my team now,” Sam stated.

Natasha smiled at him. “Who are you thinking of taking, Sam?” asked Natasha as she put an arm around Clint to calm him down. “I would love to go.”

He smiled back at Nat. “I would love to have you on my team Nat. Bucky, I could use you as well. If you behave, Clint, you can come as well. Is five good enough?” asked Sam looking over to Steve.

Steve nodded. “I think it should be fine, but maybe you should take someone else for back up,” said Steve.

From where Peter was standing, he spoke up. “Can I go? This mission could be good for me.”

Sam gave him a look before looking over to Steve. With a shake of his head, Steve looked over to Peter. “Peter, this is serious business, and we may need you here in case something goes on here,” Steve said.

The young teen let out a sigh. “Fine, but I don’t like it,” said Peter.

Steve smiled at him. “I know, but we can have fun here. You can help us run things,” Steve told Peter, who perked up.

Everyone laughed at that. “When do we head out?” asked Clint. 

They made plans to head out in the morning after everyone got a good night’s rest. Sam was walking with Tony, Bucky, and Steve towards a room they used to hold meetings. “Anything else we need to do right now?” asked Sam.

Tony looked at him as he opened the door. “Not at this moment. I wanted to show you, Sam, what we would be using to keep in touch with you,” said Tony as they entered the room.

The tables were gone from the room as were chairs. Sam looked around it. “What has this room been turned into?” Sam asked. 

Tony smiled at him. “Well, I figured we would need a place to rest, eat, and sleep when we aren’t helping you guys out. Plus, I figured Steve would want to be near the comms at all times, so I had Pepper make this room into a hangout place for now,” Tony stated.

They all smiled at him. “Thanks, Tony,” said Steve hugging him. 

He was glad for this. It felt nice. “You are welcome, Steve. So that you know, Morgan claimed this room at night. She felt like we could have sleepovers here,” Tony stated with a shrugged of his shoulders.

“And you couldn’t say no,” said Bucky with a chuckle.

Tony gave the nod. “So when did you have time to do this? We just learned about this today,” Sam said.

Smiling at them, Tony said, “I did this a few days ago after, Steve told me Barnes and his news. I knew this would come in handy,” Tony said. 

Everyone laughed at that. “Well, good for you, Tony. You are thinking ahead like this. Now the only problem is getting Morgan to stay out of here when important stuff is going on unless you want her in here,” Steve said.

Tony shook his head. “I don’t want her to hear about Hydra yet. I want to keep her safe as long as possible,” stated Tony. 

Everyone gave the nod at that. Sam smiled. “That’s good to hear. If Morgan is in the room, we can have code words if we contact you. Like it’s not safe. This way, she won’t hear a thing we are talking about,” Sam stated.

Bruce smiled at Sam. “That’s a great idea,” said Bruce as he stood up. 

With a nod, Tony looked at everyone. “I am going back to the lab to make sure everything is set up. You should get the bags ready and packed to go,” Tony said.

He quickly walked from the room. Sam stood up following Bucky and Steve from the room. While Sam was hurt that Steve wouldn’t be on the trip with them, he was glad for them. “Hey, guys, I am happy for the two of you. It’s great news,” Sam said.

Steve smiled at him. “I know you are. It’s not like we planned on having kids. You are going to do great, Sam. Bucky will be with you, and you have a great team. Don’t fret over things,” Steve said.

“Add in that Steve will be in your ear. So if you get tired of him, you can shut him off,” Bucky said, laughing. 

Sam and Steve laughed. “You are right. I am nervous,” Sam said as they stopped at the bags.

Bucky lifted one up and smiled at Sam. “Would you like to hold this one?” asked Bucky as Sam gave him a dirty look.

“That’s the heaviest one, isn’t it?” He asked Bucky, who grinned. 

“Maybe it is, but you won’t know if you don’t lift it,” Bucky said. 

He then put it back down. Unzipping it, Bucky started to check it, making sure there were guns, first aid kit, and a few other things they would need. “Is everything in there?” asked Steve peeking in.

Bucky gave the nod. “This bag is good to go. We should have one with tech as well. Who knows when we will need it. Plus, without Tony there, we won’t have a tech person to do the work for us,” Bucky said.

It was starting to make Sam doubt himself. Tony wouldn’t be there with them, which he hadn’t thought about. He was used to having him on the team. “You are right, Barnes. Make sure to remind me to thank Tony for all that he has done,” spoke Sam as he took a bag.

He started to pack some food into it. Bucky laughed. “At least you thought of the food, and thanks. We should all thank Tony, but we should also thank each other. You all worked well as a team. I believe you guys can get back there,” Bucky stated as he grabbed two bags and started to walk away.

Sam followed him with his bag and another one. Steve was right behind them without a bag. “So, I hate to be a mother hen, but are you forgetting anything else?” asked Steve.

They both turned to look at him. “Ok, we do not need a mother hen, Steve. Also, you would be the middle child between the three of us,” Sam told him.

“Don’t give him any ideas, Sam. Being the middle child would mean he could keep the peace,” Bucky said as he loaded the jet up.

Sam nodded as he put his bags in. “We just need the tech bag, and we should be good to go, Steve. Now don’t worry while we are away. It won’t do you any good. We are going to be fine,” Sam said.

All Steve could do was nod. He didn’t trust himself to speak. “We should go get the tech bag then eat before we head out, or do you think we should wait a bit?” Sam asked Bucky.

“We should get a head start, Sam. There is no sense in hanging about,” Bucky said, walking back into the tower. 

Sam gave the nod as they waited for Tony to come back up. He could help them with the tech bag. “Thanks, I just wanted to check,” Sam stated.


End file.
